


Still The Same

by Lyviatan



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Ambrose - Freeform, Dean/Seth - Freeform, M/M, Rollins - Freeform, WWE - Freeform, ambrollins - Freeform, the shield - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7212484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyviatan/pseuds/Lyviatan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth Rollins confronts Dean Ambrose after the get together of The Shield on the Ambrose Asylum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still The Same

"What the hell was that all about?", Seth bickered, directing his words at me as he was coming through the Gorilla curtain. We were the only ones in the backstage area. I huffed, hopping onto a little supply wagon and propping my hands just on the edges. "Nice to see you too, Seth", I eventually smirked, fiddling with my thumb. "Cut the crap, Ambrose. We had a strict scheme for tonight, you were supposed to give me shit out there and all you did was hug me. Nobody bought our rivalry." "So what? I didn't feel like it would have been appropriate to just snap at you. And to be honest, I don't give a crap showing that you're still my little brother, man." Seth gazed at me in awe and raised his eyebrow. "Little?", he held his hand over his heart to represent pain, but eventually gave in laughing. "You seen these muscles, bro?", he shoved the sleeves of his t-shirt aside and flexed to show off his biceps. "Unbelievable", I shook and lowered my head when all those memories from years ago flooded me. "What?", Seth straightened his shirt again and stepped forward, confused as to why I was suddenly so quiet. "It's nothing man, you're just-", I stopped right there, taking in a breath and raising my head as blue eyes met brown. "-still the same." Heartfelt smiles crept over both of our faces and soon the present silence was filled with a sincere "C'mere" escaping my mouth. The younger one was buzzing with warmth and contentment and he slowly made his way forward to where I was sitting. I removed my hands from the wagon, lightly bringing my arms around just above his waist to pull him closer to me. He quickly followed suit and returned the embrace by bringing his hands around my neck, lowering himself a bit and drawing me closer to rest his forehead against mine. “I don’t know how you put up with me, but I am glad that you do", Seth quietly admitted. The room fell silent once again as I felt his heartbeat against my chest and a warmth spreading through me. I could feel his slow breath ghosting my cheeks, when he suddenly loosened his hold on my neck. It left me upset when Seth decided to distance himself a bit, but the familiar warmth was soon brought back as I felt soft lips pressing against mine. I slowly surged forward, deepening the kiss in an instant and smiling into it. Seth pulled back first, moving his head far enough away to look me in the eyes. "I think we're better off doing this than rivalling against each other", I smirked pulling him in for yet another kiss.


End file.
